N25 Wiki
N25 is a Youtube channel made by Nicholas Merchant on Febuary 5th, 2011. It has over 450 subscribers. It was origianlly founded as nicdem25. Current Focus The current focus of N25 is comedy videos. N25 started out as animated shorts, and later moved on to action. it has recently decided to create longer shows that have a more plot center idea, with releases every one or two weeks. Though during the summer, shorter, more frequant videos are made. History N25 was started by Nicholas Merchant on Febuary 5th, 2011. It created animated movies. After a month, N25 (then known as nicdem25) partnered with AMWproductions to create the action/nerf series, Special Ops. The entire focus of the studio was switched to action. The action focus remained until late 2011, and was mainly focused on spin offs of the Special Ops series. In March 2012, the studio made a fixed shedule. Summer N25 has a very different summer (off-season) schedule than it's on season schedule. In the summer of 2011, it focus returned to animated movies, traditional, computer, and stop motion animation. Though it still produced one action film. In the summer of 2012, N25 created two new series (and re-imagined an old one) for it's Under a Minute summer. It focused on videos that were under a minute long. The shows were: Under a Minute Vlogs, Under a Minute Skits, and Animating Lemur (a tech guru show). It was previewed for two weeks in May. It's shedule for those two weeks were, an Under a Minute Vlog every day, an Animating Lemur episode every week day, and two Under a Minute Skits every weekend. This shedule was later changes to a minimum of two Under a Minute skits a week. In the end, none of these shows were actually produced over the summer, though 28 Under a Minute skits were produced before hand to last the summer. Studios and subsidiaries *Nicdem25 Studios (later known as N25 Studios) was N25's main studio until late February 2013. It and N25 were tied very close together. N25 Studios was the only producer of content for the channel for over 2 years. The studio was official shutdown in July 2013 and replaced by Division X Studios. *W3b21 Studios is N25's srudio that creates web series. *One Different Animation is N25's official animation studio. *Division X is N25's official film making studio. It is the sucessor of N25 Studios. *Under a Minute & Comedy Updates Studios (marketed as UMCU) produces Under a Minute Skits, Comedy Updates, and spin-offs of Comedy Updates, such as Prairie Dogs Rule and Granpda Vision. Devisions *TheSoneomeGroup, was a company made to release TV shows. The shows would be uploaded on the Studio's channel, and put in a playlist on TheSoneomeGroup's channel. The SoneomeGroup signed on 3 shows, and never was opened. TheSoneomeGroup was later changed to NoSevenTV. *NoSevenTV had the exact same model of TheSoneomeGroup, but more successful. NoSevenTV signed nearly 30 shows, including all the ones from TheSoneomeGroup. It made it's official launch on May 1st, 2012. NoSevenTV was put on hiatus for the summer, and unofficially shutdown in September 2012. *The CP group was a group of Youtubers that box each other and have the same black and yellow artwork. *Nicdem25 non-main channels were made to showcase movies that did not have anything to do with the current focus of the main channel. These channels were hardly used and offically shutdown in August 2012 when Nicdem25 was renamed N25. Category:Browse